Chapter 2
Flaw is the 2nd chapter of Liar Game. Characters in Order of Appearance Events * Liar Game Tournament (in progress) * Round I (in progress) Synopsis Akiyama ignores Nao's plea for help and instead smokes a cigarette and walks off. Nao attempts to stop him but Akiyama insists that she go to the police, if she needs help. Nao continues to insist and explains why he would be the perfect person to help her, but Akiyama disagrees and walks off. Still not happy, Nao follows Akiyama until he listens to her story. Out of annoyance, Akiyama agrees to listen to her, but he quickly has to drop off his backpack at his apartment. However, this was a lie so he could get Nao to stop following her. Despite waiting five hours, Nao doesn't realize that Akiyama had left her. Nao continues to wait for 26 hours in total; until she is harassed by two gangsters. Immediately, Akiyama defends her from them and demands to know why she stayed so long; he believes she was fooled because of her honesty. Nao replies asking if being honest is a bad thing. Akiyama ignores her and gives up, allowing Nao to tell her story. She gives him the LGT Office card explaining the rules and regulations of the game. Akiyama insists that she should go to Kazuo and ask for her money back. Kazuo acts innocent like he isn't sure what the problem is. But Nao further urges him to go to the bank and give her the money back. But he explains that you are unable to do so, because of the bank opening hours. But Nao confesses how she overheard him on the phone, explaining how he manage to trick Nao into giving him the money. Akiyama sees through his arrogant behavior and demands that he gives Nao back her money, or he would turn him over to the police. Under he pressure of being found out, Kazuo insists it's only a game; but then reveals that he did trick her into giving him her money. As an excuse for his actions, he explains the story of how he was fired from his job; causing his wife to get a divorce. He also found himself in a major financial situation, which he wasn't sure how to get out from until the events of the Liar Game occurred. In desperation, Nao replies that she needs the money for her father, who has terminal cancer. Kazuo expresses his apathy towards her situation and instead tells her to scram. The scene changes to Akiyama and Nao on the train. To Akiyama annoyance, Nao begins to cry and is unsure what to do. With confidence, Akiyama reveals a flaw in Kazuo plan; he is unable to open the safety deposit box on the last day of the first round. So, Kazuo will have to remove the money from the box, before the game ends. Nao becomes increasingly happy with this situation, but Akiyama wants a reward if he is the help Nao. He wants 50 million yen, once they win. Trivia * The title of this chapter, Flaw—refers to how Kazuo reveals that the money can't be retrieved from the safety deposit box on a Sunday. Coincidentally, Round I of the Liar Game Tournament ends on a Sunday, so the money must be removed beforehand. Category:Chapters Category:Chapters in Liar Game